Bangladesh
'Basics' Operators There remain 4 mobile network operators in Bangladesh: *'Grameenphone' (joint venture with Telenor) *'Robi-Airtel' (by Malaysian Axiata Group and Indian Bharti Airtel) currently merging their networks *'Banglalink' (by internatl. Vimpelcom) *'Teletalk' (state-owned) The 3 biggest private operators Grameenphone, Banglalink and Robi-Airtel have more than 95% of all customers. Airtel has applied for a merger with Robi in 2015, which was approved in 2016 and merging their networks in 2017. A 6th provider called Citycell '''based on GSM-incompatible CDMA was shut down in 2016/7 for not paying its dues. '''Frequencies With all operators 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz. 3G up to HSPA+ on 2100 MHz is still in the population centers mostly. In 2017 the regulator has made all licenses technology-neutral and will give out new spectrum in 2018. The three operators Grameenphone, Robi-Airtel and Banglalink have started 4G/LTE in February 2018. Registration To purchase a SIM card, the official legal requirements are a registration with: * one or two passport size color photographs * photo copy of the passport and visa of Bangladesh There are some shops or street vendors who will not ask for it. But by law it's required and you should be ready to show and provide it. The price for a SIM card is usually between 100 and 500 BDT. After getting out from the airport exit door, SIM cards may be bought from snack shops located outside the airport. Alternatively, you may visit any top-up or service center of the mobile operators. Wherever you go, you will find within 100 meters some mobile SIM card and top-up vendors. In 2015 a SIM registration system has been established. Bangladeshis can send their national ID number by SMS. Foreigners should go to the shops for registration showing their passport/visa. All unregistered SIM cards are to be blocked and discontinued after an April 30th, 2016 deadline. Top-ups You can go to almost any phone shop to top-up prepaid credit. You don’t have to go to the provider whose network you’re using. Some corner shops also do top-ups. The usual phrase used for topping-up your phone in Bangladesh is ‘flexi-load’. Censorship In November 2015 the government blocked social media and messenging apps like Facebook, Viber, Whatsapp, Line and some more on all providers for a few days because of security concerns. Taxes Unfortunately the providers display rates with or without taxes. From 2017 add at total of 21'%' taxes (15% VAT sales tax and 5% telecom tax plus 1% supplementary duty) to all given prices of Airtel and Teletalk, while in Grameenphone's, Robi's and Banglalink's rates taxes are already included. No short-time packages The Bangladesh Telecommunication Regulatory Commission has scrapped all voice and data packages with up to six days validity. All mobile operators were asked to implement the BTRC directive, which states that all voice/data packages must have validity of between seven and 30 days, from 9 December 2018. 'Grameenphone' Grameenphone (Bengali: গ্রামীণফোন) is a joint venture between Norway's Telenor and Grameen Telecom Corp. It's the largest operator in the country with more than 53 million subscribers or a 46% market share in 2019 when it was declared dominant player by the regulator. It started with 3G in 2013 and reaches a 90% of population coverage by 3G in 2016: 3G coverage map. Full 3G coverage is expected by 2020. 4G/LTE has started in 2018 in Dampara, Khulshi and Nasirabad in Chittagong: 4G coverage map. Generally, they are considered the most reliable provider for internet in the country at the highest prices. Availability They sell a lot of different prepaid starter packs: Nishciento, Bondhu, djuice ''and more. All are sold for 100 BDT (tax incl.) and differ only for voice and text as they don't contain data at all. You can get their SIM card everywhere and at their stores (locator). They also have a counter selling SIM cards as you exit customs at the airport (open even at 3am!). '''Data feature packages' Default rate outside of packages is 1.22 BDT per MB, activation and termination of the packs: *121*3000#. These packages can be activated on all prepaid plans: Activation is online through here or by activation code. Overuse is charged at 1.22 BDT per MB. To cancel your internet ackage, dial *121*3041#. For Facebook these packs are given out: * Facebook for 1 day and max. 20 MB: 1.5 BDT, activation: *121*3022# * Facebook for 7 days and max. 75 MB: 6 BDT, activation: *121*3023# * Facebook for 28 days and max. 300 MB: 18 BDT, activation: *121*3024# More information * APN: gpInternet * Website: http://www.grameenphone.com 'Robi-Airtel' The merger of Bangladesh’s third Robi Axiata and fourth Airtel placed cellcos agreed in January 2016 creates a new second-ranked operator behind Grameenphone and in front of Banglalink in user number terms. The new Robi-Airtel Bangladesh is owned by Axiata (68.7%), Bharti Airtel (25.0%) and Japan’s NTT DOCOMO (6.3%). Network integration is underway in 2017, but both brands Robi and Airtel will be maintained at least for the meantime. Robi Axiata started 4G/LTE in 2018 in all 64 district capitals of the country. Robi Axiata '''(formerly AKTel) Robi (Bengali: রবি) formerly known as AKTel, used to be the 3rd network provider with 24 million subscribers. Their 3G coverage called "3.5G" is still rather patchy: (3G coverage map), but with the intergration of the Airtel network will be improved. '''Availability From 2015 onwards, Robi started simplifying its prepaid product portfolio. From a bucket of 10 prepaid packages, Robi streamlined its portfolio down to 5 prepaid packages called.'' All starters are sold at Tk. 100 in their stores (store finder). They all contain only minimal data for the start and differ in voice and SMS rates only. You can top-up at their self-service mobile balance recharge Kiosk-machines fixed denominations of BDT 10, 20, 50, 100, 500 & 1000. Or buy scratch cards giving you 30-365 days validity. To enter PIN, type *111*#. To enquire account balance and validity, type *222#. '''Data feature packages' Default rate is 0.015 BDT per KB, overuse fee of packages 0.01 BDT per 10 KB. They offer these data packages. In these prices below 21% tax is already included: All packages auto-renew. To deactivate, dial *8444#. You can purchase same pack multiple times to top-up internet volume. To check internet balance, dial *8444*88# or *123*3*5#. These social packages are offered: * YouTube for 1 day, max. 200 MB: 8 BDT, activation: *123*200# * YouTube for 7 days, max. 1GB: 45 BDT, activation: *123*1024# * Facebook and WhatsApp for 28 days, max. 350 MB: 18.26 BDT, activation: *123*0250# More information * APN: INTERNET * http://www.robi.com.bd/en/ Airtel Bangladesh In contrast to India, Airtel in Bangladesh (Bengali: এয়ারটেল) never had a huge share. They've only cared for about 7% of the national subscribers. Their 4G network was limited to the Dhaka metro area and some provincial capitals, but has grown much bigger with the help of Robi: (4G coverage map). The Airtel brand seems to be maintained as second brand of Robi-Airtel. With network integration underway in 2017 existing Airtel subscribers can now enjoy double their previous network coverage across in the integrated regions, alongside improved 3G mobile data speeds due to the integration of the former standalone operators’ 2100 MHz 3G spectrum. Airtel Bangladesh network users activating the option to switch to the combined network receive free one-off bonus mobile data allowances as an incentive. You need to select any Robi-Axiata network manually. Availability A starter pack is sold at 100 BDT with 50 MB data for 10 days and 5 BDT with 90 days validity in their service centers (locator). You can recharge online, by electronic rechage kiosks or Easy Recharge in fast food outlets, cafés, super markets and some banks. Data feature package They offer these internet packages for 3G and 4G, add 21% taxes: To check balance, type *8444*88#. More information * APN: internet * Website: http://www.bd.airtel.com/ 'Banglalink' Banglalink (Bengali: বাংলালিংক), managed by internatl. Vimpelcom is the 2nd provider in the country. It has more than 31 million customers and a 26% market share serving all 64 districts by 2G and since 2014 by 3G too. They started in Dhakar in 2013 with 3G and cover at least all towns by now (3G coverage map). 4G/LTE started in 2018 in Chittagong and Khulna. Availability They sell their prepaid starter packs called Play, Desh ''or ''1 sec pulse ''in their shops (sales and care centers) for around 100 taka. For data it doesn't make any difference which offer to choose, because none of them cointain data for a start. There and at their sales points, you can get top-ups by scratch cards ranging from 10 to 1000 taka. To add a top-up by code, dial *123*<14-digit PIN>#. Furthermore, you can top-up online by credit card or using electronic recharges called iTop-up. '''Data featured packages' Data outside of packages is 1 paisa per 1 KB. They have a long list of so-called data packages. The following prices are with taxes included: All packages don't auto-renew after being used up. You can activate anytime a new package. Activation is done online. Once pack volume is exhausted, 1 paisa / 10 KB charge will be applied and speed will be reduced to 128 kbps to protect. To check pack balance, dial *5000*500#. Banglalink has also introduced so-called recharge packs. These are only available by iTopUp when you need to top-up the exact amount to trigger a data package: Taxes are included in prices. Check data volume of recharge packs by *124*50#. A social pack for WhatsApp, Facebook and Twitter is issued with max. 100 MB in 7 days at 7 BDT. To activate type 5000*576# with auto-renewal or *5000*476# without, balance check *500*5000# More Information * APN: blweb * Website: http://www.banglalink.com.bd/ 'Teletalk' Teletalk Bangladesh Ltd., brand name Teletalk (Bengali: টেলিটক) is a state-owned mobile phone company. It's the smallest operator of all mobile phone services in Bangladesh with a 2% market share caring for only 4 million out of 131 million mobile users. So far it can't be recommended for travelers, because of notoriously unreliable service and general bad coverage. The Bangladeshi government has rebranded Teletalk in March 2016 in an attempt to accelerate the operator’s financial recovery as it has generated a loss of nearly BDT 4 billion. Teletalk will get a room at every post office as part of the rebranding. Furthermore, Teletalk wants to expand its network through partnerships with private operators. Because of the current situation, no rates are added. In 2016/7 they installed 685 new 2G base transceiver stations (BTS) and 559 3G BTS, plus upgrade Teletalk’s core network. In 2018 Teletalk signed a network sharing pact with Robi Axiata to share all cell sites in the country. Availability Their SIM cards can be bought at their Customer Care Centers (list) for 110 BDT plus tax. Default pack is called Projonmo, but many other packs are available too. They differ slightly for the default rate, but the same packages can be added to all lines. You can top-up by voucher of Tk. 20-1000 giving 60-365 days of validty or online using a credit card. Check balance by *152#. Data feature packages Default rate for Projonmo is Tk. 0.01 per 30 KB. They have a multidude of data plans available, that are on 3G too where available: To all packages add 21% taxes. Unused data will be carried forward if same data package is availed before expiration of existing data pack. To check data volume text letter 'u' to 111. More info * APN: wapiu * Website: http://www.teletalk.com.bd Category:Asia Category:8/18 Category:Airtel Category:Telenor Category:Axiata